With You
by t0ky0-chan
Summary: Sequel to "If I Knew". Ran and Shinichi are back to together, Kazuha and Heiji are falling for each other, and explanations to how Ran found out the truth. It's short and just a happy ending. Please review!


**Disclaimer: Detective Conan and Magic Kaito do not belong to me, and anything I use from these series are copyrights of their respective owners.**

With You

_By: mysteriousangelgirl_

Shinichi recovered from his injury miraculously fast, in only about 2 weeks. He left the hospital and returned to living in his house. It took a few weeks to get it back into 'living' shape, but Ran dragged Sonoko over to help. As Shinichi became known as the youngest detective of the country again, Ran finished school with flying colors and soon became a young teacher at Teitan Elementary School, the school that Shinichi, when still Conan, had attended. It reminded her of those difficult years her childhood friend had to go through and what he did to finally bring those black men down.

Even as there were other headquarters of the organization outside the country of Japan, bringing down so many of the agents was a huge blow to the organization. The black men were never seen in Japan again, thanks to Kaito and Shinichi. Kaito and Aoko returned to their town soon after things settled in, but Heiji and Kazuha stayed for a little bit more. One night, when all four teens' parents went out for a big reunion, the teens got together and had a little reunion of their own. Everyone gathered at Shinichi's house, because, well, it was really big.

"Well, Kudo, how's it like to be big again?" Heiji grinned as he slapped his friend playfully on his shoulder.

Shinichi punched his tan friend back and answered, "Very fine, thank you. So what's been going on? Solve any interesting case lately?"

Heiji grabbed a sandwich from the tray on the counter of the kitchen and shook his head. "Cases are never interesting unless you're around." He busied himself by seeing how large of a piece he could stick in his mouth without choking.

Shinichi sighed. _That guy is just food. It's a miracle he's not fat!_

As if Heiji had heard what Shinichi was say, he said through a full mouth, "I may like to eat, but at least I get exercise."

Shinichi grinned. _This was Heiji alright. _"Oh by the way, Hattori, have you heard from Kuroba after they left?"

Heiji stopped stuffing the sandwich in his mouth for a second. "No, why?"

"Ahh, nothing really.........." Shinichi scratched his head and then changed the subject. "So when are you and Toyama-san getting married?"

Heiji nearly spit his sandwich out. "Wh...who....who said we're getting married??????"

Shinichi cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really....I would have thought that you'd propose to her by now, but then again maybe not because you _are _pretty shy about your feelings....maybe I should go tell Toyama-san myself......."

"Oh no you don't, Kudo!!!" Heiji had dropped his sandwich and had an arm draped around Shinichi's neck.

Shinichi laughed and shoved his friend's arm away. "Okay okay, I'll let you sort out your own feeling problems; at least I'm not afraid to tell Ran I love her......"

Heiji glared as Shinichi laughed again. "Cool it man, I'm just joking......."

Heiji snorted and said a few inappropriate words under his breath, while reaching for his half-finished sandwich. Shinichi raised his eyebrows. "Wow, Hattori, you've picked even more swear words than I did."

Heiji murmured a 'shut up' along with some things that he could stick up his...... as Shinichi punched his friend again and left the room to check on the girls in the living room next door. Heiji frowned after his detective friend had left the room and said, "Well, now that Kudo's back to normal, I thought it would be even easy to tease him, but he seems to do all the teasing......and how come he can just say 'I love you' to Mouri-san?? I can't even manage a 'goodnight' to Kazuha......argh....." Heiji slapped himself as he absent-mindedly took another sandwich from the tray and stuffed it in his mouth.

Ran was talking with Kazuha when Shinichi came in. She ran over to him and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked, blushing a bit because Kazuha was there, but you could tell he enjoyed it.

"Well, I don't ever want to lose you again, but if I do, I want to make sure you know that I love you!" Ran smiled, and slipped her hand into Shinichi's.

Shinichi smiled and hugged her. "I know that, and you know I love you too. We'll never forget, so don't worry." He stopped hugging her, but still held her hand.

Kazuha cleared her throat. "Ahem."

Shinichi and Ran looked over at her and then grinned. Kazuha sweat dropped. _I wonder what new idea they're thinking of, from that grin, it's got to be something about me and Heiji....._

"Come on, Kazuha, let's go!" Ran was pulling her hand. Kazuha let herself get led to the kitchen, where Heiji was munched on the last of the sandwiches. _I wonder how he never gets fat....._But Kazuha already knew the answer to that question. As Heiji turned to glance at her, Kazuha felt her heart flutter. She blushed. Heiji raised an eyebrow at her and then decided he needed to talk to her because he excused himself, grabbed Kazuha's hand, led her out of the kitchen with a 'huh?' written over Ran and Shinichi's faces, and finally let go of her when they reached the front door.

"Oi, Heiji! What's the big deal?" Kazuha asked, when Heiji finally turned to face her.

"Well, it seems that Kudo and neesan need to talk and you and I need to talk....about some things that may or may not concern them, so it's best to do it privately, ne?" He grinned.

Kazuha blinked. "Ok....then what do we need to talk about?"

"Well, first of all, I have to say, well thanks for saving our butts that day....." It was obvious that Heiji was having a hard time saying this, he wasn't really good at saying things, except talking murderers and criminals to confessing.

"Well, since you've gotten involved, and I knew you guys wouldn't be able to do it yourselves, it was natural that I help. Besides, it wasn't just me, there was Ran and Aoko. What about when you saved me from that insane dude? I have to thank you for that, so we're even." Kazuha was wondering what caused Heiji to suddenly drag her away and thank her. It was about 2 weeks ago.

"Ok, so I'll just flat out and say this, ok? If it weren't that Kudo and neesan are getting married next month, I wouldn't even have the courage to say this, but......" Heiji reached into his pocket, and took a small box out. In just about a second, he was on one knee, with the gold ring shining in her eyes, and he was saying, "I.....I love....I love you, Kazuha. Will you marry me?"

Kazuha gasped. "I....I....of course I will, dummy!" Instead of taking the ring, she flung herself at him. In her effort to hug him, she had brought him back to a standing position. She kept hugging him and said, "I've always loved you, aho! I was just afraid you didn't feel the same toward me....."

Heiji smile and wrapped his arms around Kazuha's slim waist. "I've always loved you too, but with me always getting into trouble....I was afraid I would lose you in the process, so I held back.....I may not show any feelings, but inside, I love you too much to put you in any danger, Kazuha......" he whispered in her ear.

Kazuha smiled and pulled back enough to look into his eyes. Heiji looked back at her. Kazuha knew that finally, after all these years, they had gotten up the courage to tell each other how they felt toward each other. She tilted her head slightly to the side and leaned in to kiss him. He pulled back and said, "Uh-huh. This is what the guy has to do first." With that, he reached up from behind her and pushed her head to his. Their lips met and Kazuha smiled. _I'll be with you always, Heiji....._

From around the corner, Shinichi and Ran grinned. Then, they silently went back to the kitchen.

"Alright, Shinichi. Now that Kazuha and Hattori-kun are getting kissing romantically, you can finally tell me what was up the Conan and Kaito thing. I didn't ask before because I wasn't sure if you wanted to talk yet, but it's been 2 weeks now and I want to know, Shinichi." Ran looked over at her fiancé. "Besides, we'll be married soon. You wouldn't want to keep a secret like that away from me, would you?"

Shinichi smiled. "Alright. But first you have to come over here and let me hug you."

Ran giggled as Shinichi hugged her from behind and spoke into her chocolate-brown hair. "You know how I shrunk and all that, so I won't talk about that. I'll start from when I met Kaito on a heist. Kaito, or Kid, was also trying to draw out those black men, because his father had been the real Kid but was killed by those men, so he wanted revenge." Shinichi's tone grew more serious. "I didn't know this until I got what you would call 'my death notice'. It was just letter from the B.O. that said I had only 10 days to live. When I read that, I grew scared, not because they had figured me out, but for fear that you would get hurt. Just as I was killing my brain wondering what to do, Kid, as Kaito, showed up. He dragged me out and told me everything, including the fact that he and I were on the same side, but if I didn't want his help; that was my problem.

"At first I didn't want him to help me. I wanted all the credit, but then I realized that we were battling on the same side and since I had absolutely no idea what to do, I agreed. He said that he would come back for me later, and he did, like you saw." Shinichi moved his arms from Ran's waist to her shoulders. "What I don't get is how you found out about me.....Ran?"

Ran leaned back against her fianc's chest. "Well, you know I had my suspicions, but Kaito came to find me, yes during school hours. (Kaito does skip school a lot, since he's so smart--'') and I mistook him for you. I wouldn't stop yelling at him so he had to tell me who you really were. I came home and blurted it out and you proved it. And that's where everything began." Ran looked up at Shinichi.

Shinichi smiled, looking down at his beloved angel. "Well, now that it's over, we can finally relax and have fun, right?"

"What exactly do you mean by fun??" Ran grinned.

"Exactly what you mean! A VACATION!!!!" Shinichi said, letting go of Ran and kissing her lightly on the cheek. "And we can ask Hattori and Toyama-san to go. Maybe I'll even get Kaito and Aoko to go, who knows?" Shinichi grinned. He always had a way of getting people to go on vacations. Ran nodded. "Alright, I'll do all the airline tickets and reservations, you get the people to come, okay deal?"

Shinichi laughed. "Deal, now let's get to it!" The two burst out laughing and they leaned in to kiss too. As their lips met, Shinichi felt happier than he had ever been. _I'll be happy as long as I'm with Ran....._

As Ran drew apart from Shinichi after their 30 second kiss, she looked into his deep blue eyes and for the first time, they were dancing and light, as if the burden he had carried for so long was finally gone. _I'll be with you always, Shinichi, through anything......_

THE END

Completed: May 20, 2004

__

__

_-alright, maybe not the best, but it's all I can think of now since I SHOULD be studying for a history test, but instead on writing...ehhhehe....and also you have to read my previous fic "If I knew" to understand most of this....Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review!!! Thanks!_

_mysteriousangelgirl_


End file.
